Pokemon : The Lost Children
by SharinganHunter
Summary: A boy lost to the dark and angry at the world. A girl life in ruins with a heart of stone. Events unfold and families reunite but is blood truly thicker than water? Can a boy who has only known darkness survive the light. Can a girl how has lost everything allow her stone heart to beat once is is the story of those who were lost.
Chapter 1-Prologue

Disclaimer-We do not own anything Pokemon related.

The Kanto region. One of many regions within our world that support the lives of both humans and pokemon. Kanto is a beautiful region filled with a diverse group of both people and pokemon. Our story begins in the small town of Pallet where our heroes are born. Lets look in on them shall we?

"Damn you Red this is all your fault."

A loud shrill scream escaped a haggard looking woman who any could tell would be beautiful. This woman was lying on a bed covered in sweat as the man beside her got his hand crushed if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Now Delia we don't want our children to hear you screaming profanities." The man, Red, said as his wife attempted to murder him with her eyes.

The man was tall standing at 6'1". He wore blue jeans with tennis shoes. He had a red jacket on covering a black Tee-shirt. Covering his black hair he or a red and white Indigo League cap. He had burning crimson eyes with high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose with a light tan upon his skin.

Delia three months earlier gave birth to three children. It was a home delivery do to Red's knowledge, plus he wanted his children to have a special gift that only he could perform in the sanctuary of his own home. He knew when the doctor said they were having triplets that two of them would be sent away. Red gave these two a special gift.

He saw a suspicious man come up to the door with a two child stroller. He was calm, collected tall and seem like he was on a mission. Red has seen someone like this before in his adventures through Kanto but he couldn't make it out. It has been 2 years since Red beat the Indigo league and fought for his title from Gold..

*The door rings…

Delia after hearing someone ring decided to check the door. Red knew that this was happening and braced the comfort his wife.

Whats going on downstairs…?

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum we are here to discuss your triplets' The strange man said, in a deep prolonging voice.

"Yes I understand Kanto's new policies on children" Delia said with a strong studder that the agent could definitely hear.

"Well someone has been studying, which means you know that you are not prohibited to have more than 1 child." The agent said with a strong tone.

Delia hearing these words was worst then reading them as her heart sank to her lower stomach. She knew that this day would come. She named her three children, Dusk , Unia , and Ash. She gave the two children she was giving away keepsakes to help them one day find her. She gave Unia her great grandmother's wrist band, and she gave Dusk pair of royal blue gloves .

Delia replied to the man with a gloomy feel " I understand" as she handed over her two newborns.

Delia returned into her house with her feet being heavy. Red knew that this would happen today but still took it hard as he prepared up in their room.. Delia came up the stairs. Red could hear her crying. He opened the door preparing to comfort her. She walked in pushing Red to the side. Red couldn't understand if she was angry or sad.

"Red…" Delia said to him trying to fight back the tears.

"Yes honey?" He put into a questionable manner.

"Whats going on, you know with our government?" Delia said in response.

"I-I-I-I don't know…." He said with a studder.

Red thought in the back of his mind where was the government there was a constant state of terror or some sort trouble, but then he thought was that there was always a hero for this. He remembers all the times in his journey across Kanto that he's stopped and basically destroyed an entire organization. The he thought of Golds adventure across Johto how he stopped Team Rocket got his hopes up thinking that a hero and or heroes will rise and stop the terror across the world in the continents of, Orange Islands, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Hoenn.

He replied to Delia "Someone will change this I promise"...

Just as he said that Delia turned around and squeezed him with her arms. Red had a hard time understanding this. Was she happy was she sad what was going on? Delia was feeling so inspired for the children she just gave away knowing that one day they could be heroes. Red not knowing this sat there baffled. Red decided to take himself and Delia to go see his old pal Professor Oak who was in Hospital at the moment due to his cancer.

"Delia have you heard anything from Oak on his chemo?" Red said while in the car.

"Yeah he left us a voice mail I thought you would of wanted to hear it alone" Delia said happily delivering this new to Red

"Delia you should have told me earlier!" As he snapped at his wife.

Red proceeded to turn the car around immediately, racing back to his house at blazing speed. He then got out of the car right as he arrived. Opening the door and slamming it against the back wall. He went straight to his home phone and played the voice mail, an old grizzled voice spoke out.

"Red if you're hearing this Delia told you about this voice mail I knew you would come to check on me, but that's not the problem in 15 years a new power will rise to this world that you will need to stop I know you might not be capable to handle that anymore but I've heard of your 2 children that were taken away an old friend told me of their potential, just make sure they grow too up to become the heroes that stop the incoming epidemic"

Red stood there absolutely terrified shocked confused, and worried what was this "plan" for his children. He trusted Oak but he knew that this wasn't his fault but an act of a what you call "higher power"...


End file.
